Character
figure_weapon_blade.jpg|Original Battle Style, Blade Style figure_weapon_sphere.jpg|Original Battle Style, Sphere Style figure_weapon_blaster.jpg|Original Battle Style, Blaster Style In Stellacept online, the only race playable is the human race. Character costumization during character creation includes modifying sex, hairstyle, hair color, face, eyes, height, and in addition, players can set the character's birthdate which will yield specific zodiac sign. There are 3 weapon types in Stellacept Online mainly S, G and M (paraphrasing ends here o.O). the Type of status there to tell players to use a weapon that can use. Players can also customize their builds through the S/G/M Level and Status upgrades S Level strengthens Blade, Glaive, Vice, and Ranger weapons. G Level strengthens Blaster, Launcher, Chaser, and Vice weapons. M Level strengthens Sphere, Ranger, and Chaser weapons. The S/G/M Levels only increase after twenty points have been allocated toward one of them so they do take a relatively long time to level up. Points for Status upgrades are obtained from leveling up. The 6 Status options are STR (affects SLASH, SHOT, MAGIC), BODY (affects DEF and MAX HP), TECH (affects ACC), SPD (affects AVD and MOV), SOUL (affects CRIT Resist and GRD), and LUCK (affects CRIT Rate and CRIT DMG). it is important to allocate them wisely depending on the weapons players decide to focus on. Stellacept Online does not have a set class system which allows players to build their characters how they like. The game has 9 unique weapons which include: Blade, Blaster, Sphere, Glaive, Launcher, Disc, Vice, Chaser, and Ranger. Each weapon has different attack styles and separate skill trees containing many skills to choose from. With so many different weapons and skills to customize, the combinations are almost endless. There is also an option to quickly switch between two weapon types (named “Main” and “Sub” weapons) so the game encourages players to choose at least two weapons to focus on. In this game also has a feature Burst Mode. when the stella Orb glowing, we can turn into a much stronger than before.players will unlock a star in their astrology chart (from completing story missions) which contains 4 potential stars for each zodiac. These stars give the player special skills during Burst mode. Players have a Burst meter that gradually fills up while fighting monsters. When the bar is full, players can enter Burst mode which transforms them into a giant, glowing deity that can quickly destroy any foe that they attack Stellacept Online combines traditional questing with a story that keeps things interesting. The questing is very beginner friendly and the game holds the player’s hand for most of the game, which in my opinion, is a good thing. The game guides players from one quest to another with quest arrows(Navigations)and simple objectives. The quests mainly involve killing a certain number of monsters or a specific boss, talking to NPCs, and collecting monster drops, but story elements in between help keep the game interesting.Every NPC interaction becomes more immersive as the camera zooms in on them and there are many NPC to NPC interactions creating some amusing dialogue and animations.